


I Found You

by llaurammarie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Josh, F/M, Fluff, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaurammarie/pseuds/llaurammarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's meant to be, you'll find a way back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

Sometimes I get into really deep thought about how I got here. 

Our meeting was quirky, but cute. We went on a few really great dates and then lost contact. The next time I saw him a he was this big movie star that was splashed on every magazine cover and on the walls of every love struck teenage girl. I had gone to my parent’s house for our weekly dinner and he was suddenly all over my sister’s walls. That was when I found out he was famous. I nearly blurted everything that happened between us then. 

I suppose I was always the lucky one that seemed to find a way back to him. No other girl could say the same.

Before he was famous, I saw him in my morning coffee shop one day, and then saw him consistently for a week. He was always ahead of me, and always bought a coffee cake muffin and a black coffee. And that was that. Then I saw him again, only I was leaving the shop when he was walking in. He held the door open for me and smiled a gorgeous smile. Our big moment was finally approaching when I realized I was late for a meeting and spilt my entire white chocolate mocha all over him while trying to rush out the door. Being the conscientious person I am, the next day I told the barista who now knew me by name, that I would be paying for nameless guy’s order the next time he came in. The only thing I wasn’t aware of, though, was that he was just a few people in line behind me. He knew I was the one that paid for him, and he called me out on it.  
It started off with ‘Hi, I’m Josh’, to speaking to each other in line, to exchanging phone numbers, and finally going on a date.

Our lives just kind of got busy. His old jobs schedule was all over the place, and for me it was a new semester which meant new classes with new time slots. It was only natural that we grew farther and farther apart. It was not natural however to see his face plastered everywhere in the media a short time after that.

One fortunate day a year after his first days of fame, we ended up sitting by each other at a basketball game. I had honestly forgotten that we shared the same favorite team. We both looked at each other for a while, wondering if this was really happening. After a few nervous smiles and some awkward small talk, we began reconnecting. I was made aware that he had gone through a long string of poor relationships, which was why he was in town, our town, visiting for a while.

Nothing happened for a long time as he was freshly single. We shared mindless texts, and sometimes drunken texts before feelings arose for me. 

Texting became more frequent, phone calls and Skype became weekly rituals. That was until he thrust himself into a new relationship with a costar. 

I forced myself to slowly let go of Josh, as it was apparent he was now only interested in those in his field of work. I was so confused when I found out he was in a new relationship. Had I read the signs wrong? I was sure he had feelings for me, as I did for him.

Focusing on school and trying to get my degree in a timely manner became my main way of spending time. It allowed me to forget about the guy I had gone on dates with, and the guy I spent many nights mindlessly telling him everything there was to know about me. That was until he showed up knocking on the door of my apartment looking like he was about to crumble. He had found his girlfriend cheating on him in his house and in his bed.

That was the last girlfriend that he had other than me.

“Hey, honey, it’s time to go get ready for Bailey’s first concert!” Josh brought me out of my thoughts when he poked his head around the corner and gave our daughter a big smile.

She stood up from the couch, suddenly tense. “Daddy! I’m so nervous!” 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright sweetheart.” He walked into the room and gave her a kiss on her pale cheek. “I’ll let you wear daddy’s lucky necklace.”

Her eyes lit up. “You mean the one you wore when you met mommy?”

“Yep, that one.” He tapped her on the nose.

“Really?” She squealed. “I know I can’t mess up then!”

I grinned watching him clasp his thin leather necklace around Bailey’s small neck. 

“Remember that it’s okay to be nervous, but you’ve been practicing for months now. I know that you won’t mess up,” he paused to give her a silly grin while pushing her hair out of her face. “I have complete faith in you.”

Bailey smiled and threw her small arms around his neck. “Thanks daddy!’

“You’re welcome Haley-Bailey.” He threw in a nickname, I’m sure to help calm her nerves. “Go get your uniform on Little Miss!” 

“Yes sir!” She giggled before skipping out of the room.

“You okay?”

I looked up at him, “Yeah, I’m just thinking about our past.”

“I’m glad we always found our way back, there’s no place I’d rather be right now.” He softly pressed his lips against mine.

“Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
